Cherry Blossom
by Kagome9943
Summary: Sasusaku. Sasuke is back from his quest for power and is finding out his true feelings for Sakura, but now she is diffrent then before and is not sure if she should let return the feelings and get hurt again. Please read and review!
1. The difference between cold and warm

Cherry Blossom -  
Chapter 1 - The difference between cold and warm 

Naruto was sitting day-dreaming of how his friend Haruno, Sakura used to be, she was kind, sweet, lovable, and everything good about a person. But she changed now she was cruel, unmerciful, and cold. Naruto could perfectly understand that she was heart broken from a few years ago's encounter, but he just wished that even if it were just for one day, that she would melt into her old self and be as she was before. He could not imagine how she would be like now but he was sure that it would be better than how she is -- his thoughts were inturpted by the sound of the exact person of his thoughts, the hokages apprentice, Haruno, Sakura.

"Uzumaki, Naruto, we will be needing your help to find an old friend of the village," said the 16 year old without any emotion. Tsundai had obviously not told her exactally who it was. And the fact that her mind was on anything but the person because of all the training she had been doing did not help the situation.

"O-ok, I'll be there in about 3 minutes," replied Naruto.

"Right, hurry up," she said as she ran off leaving him. As she was jumping through trees to get back she couldn't help but be curious on who the person is that she has to go find. It could be Orichamaru, but why would Tsundai just suddenly want them to go get him, let alone he was NEVER a friend of the village, and the same with Itachi. But there was one person that her thoughts were trying to avoid.

"I'm back and Uzumaki Naruto will be here soon," she told Tsundai as she walked through the door.

"Great, and Sakura, I think that you should sit this mission out," replied Tsundai.

"What, why?" asked Sakura being completely sure that she could do it.

"Because I don't want you to get emotionally hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that we are finding Uchiha Sasuke, and he might be brought back here dead and I know that you had a 'thing' for him before he left and all and I just don't want to put you through that."

That was it, she had said what Sakura had feared for for about 4 years but she could not stop it from coming and she knew that when they went for him, for sure if he was with Orichamaru all this time, he was going to be more powerful than before. She knew Naruto and the rest of her friends could not handle all of his chalkra. She had to go no matter what because she may be the only ninja in Konoha that has even a chance to beat the young Uchiha prodogy.

"No, it's ok, I'll go and I promise I won't be hurt if he dies for that is what I have been trained for, to put aside my emotions and fight like nothing is wrong."

These words gave Tsundai a worried yet satisfied smile on her face.

"Ok, if you're sure you want to do this."

"I am."

"I'm here, did you invite these guys too?" bursted Naruto as he ran into the room.

"Yes Naruto," awesnered Sakura looking at Negi, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Tenten, Ino, and to her surprise Gaara. She turned to Tsundai with a curious look on her face but immediatly, Tsundai knew what she was wondering 'Did you invite Gaara here?' so she automatically shook her head yes.

"Now, we are here because we have become curious on a sertain ninja," said Tsundai, "We all know him well but I don't think that any of us can awnser one question, 'Why did he leave?'"

"You are talking about Sasuke right?" asked Kakashi. Kakashi and Sakura had become more of friends since Sasuke left and Sakura stopped her training with him and began training with Tsundai. That made them friends because they had their own space and didn't see each other every single day of their lives. (I am not going to enter the grouping of Kakashi and Sakura.)

"Yes, Kakashi sensei," awensered Tsundai.

"Ok, this mission should be interesting," commented Negi looking curiously at Sakura. She understood the expression on his face to mean 'Are you really going on this mission?'. Without thinking she shook her head yes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the Hokage's office.

"Come in," said the Hokage in a curious tone.

There in front of them stood a boy they all knew with light black hair and marvelous eyes. Sakura could feel her heart skip a beat. Though nobody could see it Sakura was mixed with feeling hate, anger, and all at the same time, she wanted to run up and hug the figure.

The person looked at Sakura not knowing who it was at frist, the he just figured it out, it was his old teammate, Haruno Sakura. She was now a beautiful, curvy, yet emotionless person who somehow just stole his heart.

"Is that you Sasuke?" asked Naruto breaking a long silence.

"Uh, yea," said the young Uchiha.

"Well everybody, I guess that the mission is now canceled, Sakura stay here and Sasuke stay here, we will be questioning Sasuke," she announced. Everybody left the room leaving Tsundai, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"So you finally returned to Konoha?" asked Tsundai.

"Uh, yea," said the Uchiha prodogy.

"Tsundai, may I please leave the room?" asked Sakura looking as if she might punch Sasuke, puke, and cry all at the same time. She definatly had mixed emotions.

"Yes, for now could you please allow Mr. Uchiha to stay at your house while we investigate his home?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, I guess," she said trying to avoid the fact that Sasuke could not help but stare at her, which was making her very uncomfortable.

SLAP! She finally let it out by slapping Sasuke across the face.

"Oh my gosh! I am soo sorry! That just slipped out!" Sakura said with a sorrowful look on her face which surprised Tsundai that she was showing any emotion at all, let alone apologizing for her actions.

"Really, it's ok, I guess I kinda deserved that," he said trying to laugh.

"Ok well it's getting late, you two should head to bed, we'll finish your questioning tommorrow, Mr. Uchiha," said Tsundai directing them out of the office but she quietly told Sakura as she walked out the door ,"If he is any trouble, call me right away," and with that they left.

Sasuke, though not supposed to hear what she had just said now felf like a prisoner more than an old friend to the village.

"Th-this way," she said trying not to cry about the fact that the person who she loved all of this time and finally gave up on after he broke her heart, was standing right next to her about to stay the night at her house.

Sasuke and Sakura approached a huge home that is the color pink.

"Here we are," she told him unlocking the doors. He could not believe it, she was the perfect person. He finally realized what a feeling that he had been feeling since he saw Sakura in the office was, he loves Sakura.

Kagome9943: I hope you like it so far, this is my first fanfiction and I am hoping for a success. I promise that the next chapters will be longer. I just can't keep going on in this chapter or it will end up being the whole story!

Sasuke: WOW! I can't believe this, I actually have feelings for her! She has changed a lot though!

Sakura: Is that a good thing or a bad one?

Sasuke: Uhhh...

Kagome9943: Please review!


	2. I love you

Kagome9943: Please review the chapters!

In the previous chapter:  
"Here we are," she told him unlocking the doors. He could not believe it, she was the perfect person. He finally realized what a feeling that he had been feeling since he saw Sakura in the office was, he loves Sakura.

Chapter 2 I love you

As she opened the door, Sasuke's eyes widened. 'This is her house? I thought it was an apartment building!' Sasuke thought.

"T-the guestroom is this way," she said walking past about 10 doors and finally reaching a beautifully polished door. She opened it revealing a large room with a kind sized bed with a tan feathed blanket and lighter tan pillows which made the whole room seem to glow with beauty and elegance. "H-here is where y-you'll be st-staying," she said hiding the huge hug she was waiting to give him. "T-the maids c-can t-tell you where o-other rooms a-" she was cut off by something that took her by complete surprise, Sasuke had just kissed her on the lips.

Sakura slightly pushed him away. "I-I'm sorry, I'm n-not ready for a-a relationship, b-but I am o-open to friendships," she said quietly because it was so surprising to her.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault, I shouldn't have done that, that was a big mistake!" he said slamming the door to his room with him inside of it.

'Why did I do that?' thought the young Uchiha, 'She is not ready for that. But I am! Oh-well, I guess that I'll just have to play it cool for now. At least I'll try my best!'

'Ok, that was not like the old Sasuke I once knew!' thought Sakura, 'Mabye I should give him another chance. I should go in there and calmly talk to him without stuttering! I hope that I can do this!'

Sakura knocked on the door that was just slammed shut.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"I need to talk to you!" she said surprising herself that she was not stuttering.

"Come in," he said in a stubborn voice.

"Sasuke, look, I'm sorry about what just happened, I guess that I'm just a little, well a little scared," she said saddly.

"Of what?" he asked trying to sound concerning.

"That I'll get close to you again and then you'll just, leave like the last time," she said close to tears.

"But, I won't Sakura, I'm back for good this time, I'm not going anywhere, Orichimaru is, he's dead, gone, forever, he's never coming back! I just want to start over and have a second chance to be a normal citizen of Konoha!" he said trying to convince her.

"I guess that you deserve tha-" this time she was cut off by something that she had long been waiting for anyone especially Sasuke to tell her.

"Sakura, I-I love you!" he said almost yelling and crying.

"Wow. I guess that this is what I've been waiting for someone to say but I never thought it would come from you." she said with tears coming down her cheeks, "I guess the thing that I've been hiding all these years is that, Sasuke, I love you too!"

His eyes widened as Sakura started to cry onto Sasuke's chest. He started to hug the crying figure to comfort her.

"Sasuke, how can you do it?" she asked him.

"Do what?"

"Break through an emotionless shell and get nothing but emotions when it has been blocked out for so many years and hidden!"

"I guess that it was just, meant to be."

Kagome9943: Sorry this was kind of a short chapter but I am trying to just get it out as soon as possible because I know how you guys feel waiting for chapters to be published!

Sasuke: She is working hard for you guys!

Kagome9943: I hope that you are enjoying the story and please review! I want to hear what you guys think! 


	3. From dreams to reality

Kagome9943: Thanks for the reviews!

In the previous chapter:  
"I guess that it was just, meant to be."

Chapter 3 From Dreams to Reality

"Sasuke, I feel like this is something straight from one of my 12-year-old dreams," Sakura said still on Sasuke's chest, "This was all that I ever hoped for. You may have been the reason that I actually kept on pushing myself to be the best person I can be. So I say this, Thank you! You have lead me to a direct path to a real life instead of a narrow path to hatred! The cold hard truth is that, if you hadn't come back to Konoha around this time, I might have gone crazy!"

These words made Sasuke hold Sakura more tight with care. But he was sure that more things had to have happened to make her want to go crazy. Without hesitation, he asked her.

"Sakura, what has been happening in your life since I have been gone?" he asked.

"I-I don't have any family, accept my friends and sensei's," she cried.

"What? Who killed your clan?" he asked about to strangle the pillow.

"You know him very well," she told him, and by the look on her face, he automatically knew exactally who it was. It was the same person who killed his own clan. The only question left now was, why did he do it? He knew how Sakura felt, so he did not want to make her talking. He just kept holding the girl he now loved.

Morning came and they had to set out for Sasuke to finish his questioning with Tsundai. They were jumping on the rooftops of Konoha as they watched people look at them and rushing to other people spreading the news that Sasuke was back.

They finally reached Tsundai's office and Sakura lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the Fifth Hokage.

"Would you like me to stay or leave sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Would you please wait outside the door, Sakura?" she asked.

"Of course," she said reassuringly while walking out the door leaving Sasuke standing in the middle of the office.

"Sit Mr. Uchiha," she said directing him to a chair in front of her desk, "I want you to answer these questions truthfully and we can get through this with little to no punishment. First question, why did you leave Konoha?"

"I was foolish and I left as a search for power and Orichimaru was just the first one to offer just that to me," he said honestly.

"Ok, next question, are you going to betray Konoha again?"

"No."

"Last question, why did you return to Konoha. And I don't want any bluffs!"

"I returned after killing Orichimaru and all of his followers from finding out that I don't need all of that power when I have a life where I left, and I thought that mabye I could be given a second chance to live here like a normal citizen of Konoha."

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, I have some good news and some bad news for you," these words made Sasuke's heart thump fiercly, "The good news is that there is no punishmant and you may continue your life in Konoha. The bad news is, your house is being temporarily closed due to termites and it will be about a month until you can return, but I am sure that anyone of the old team 7 would be happy to let you stay with them."

Sasuke wanted to stay with Sakura but that might give his fanclub, which was now being reformed, would hurt Sakura and he did not want to risk that. He was now deciding to ask to stay with Kakashi because he was afraid that Naruto might still be mad at him for leaving.

"I can make arrangements with whoever you want to stay with, so who will it be?" asked Tsundai.

"Hatake Kakashi" he replied.

"Ok, I'll call him now," she said picking up the phone, "Hello Kakashi, would you mind housing Mr. Uchiha for a month?"

"No, of course not," Kakashi replied.

"Great, I'll send him over tommorrow evening, bye!" she said hanging up the phone, "It is ok for you to stay at Sakura's house tonight, I have already made plans with her"

"Ok, can I go now?" he asked.

"Of course!"

He walked out the door to see Sakura asleep on the chair outside the door. He picked her up and carried her bridal style through the woods to her house (so that the fangirls won't see). When they finally reached her house, he slightly put her down while waking her up. She unlocked the doors to her large home and they both walked in and went to their rooms.

Kagome9943: This chapter is a bit longer than the last one but still not long because I have a really bad headache and cannot think of anything to put in this chapter!

Sasuke: Please give her some ideas to put in her next chapter! And thank you to everybody sending reviews! They encourage her to keep on wrighting and without you guys, she might not have made it this far!

Sakura: You may not know it but she replies to all of your reviews and is very greatful for every single review she gets!

Kagome9943: Yes so please review and/or give me ideas for the next chapter! Thanks, bye! 


	4. What you've been missing

Kagome9943: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews I recieved!

In the previous chapter:  
He walked out the door to see Sakura asleep on the chair outside the door. He picked her up and carried her bridal style through the woods to her house (so that the fangirls won't see). When they finally reached her house, he slightly put her down while waking her up. She unlocked the doors to her large home and they both walked in and went to their rooms.

Chapter 4 What you've been missing

Later that day Sasuke went to Saskura's room to see if she was still tired. When he walked in the room she was fully awake and trying to sharpen her kunias.

"Hey," said Sasuke.

"What's up?" asked Sakura, surprised that he even found her bedroom because the house was so large.

"I was just wondering..."

"Wondering what?"

"Hn, if you have..."

"If I have what?"

"If you have fallen in love since I left."

"Well, I guess I really haven't."

"Why not?"

"Well, for a few reasons."

"Like?"

"There is only one person that I would even think about letting get close to my haert and I have no time really, I have been training almost every day all day."

"Who's the person?"

"Let's just say that you know him very well."

Sasuke automatically knew who it was because he did not really know anybody well. So there was only one possible person. Him, at least that is what he thinks she means.

"I think that if your kunias get any sharper they can rip through the sharpener," Sasuke said while taking Sakura's kunias and putting them on her night stand, "So, there will be a carnival in town soon?"

"Right, what about it?"

"Do you want to go with me mabye?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. Is this like a date?"

"If you want it to be."

"How about we start with friendship and work our way up to that stuff. This could be a date between friends, ok?"

These words were the least thing that Sasuke wanted to hear but it would be the only way. "Of course. When are you free to go?"

"Uh, how about tommorrow around five?"

"Hn, fine with me. We could take other friends too, if you want."

This was fine because Sakura was the person that all of her friends looked up to as the most powerful, beautiful, and smart ninja in Konoha. Actually, almost everyone in Konoha looked at her as just that.

"Well, if they can because they are all probably going on dates with each other."

"Who's going out with who?"

"Neji and Tenten are engaged, Naruto and Hinata are seeing each other, and Ino and Shikamaru are going out."

"Wow."

"I know, it took me by complete surprise!"

"Who would have thought."

"You've sure missed a lot since you've been gone."

"I know, but I am ashamed of all of that and I want to put it all behind me."

"That's quite a goal."

"Hn, I know."

"But I am sure that you can acomplish it. You are not a quitter."

"You're right."

"I hear that your fanclub is already getting together again."

"Yeah, about that, we need to make sure that none of them see us at the carnival, they might strangle you, no offence, I just don't really want that to happen to you."

"You're right, that is why we are going later in the day, right before sunset."

"Good idea!"

"I know, I know." she said trying to be funny.

"Wow, I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat around here?" Sakura did not blame him for asking this because he had been here for about a day and not eaten a single thing.

"Yea, sure, come on, we can go eat some lunch."

"Thanks!"

"That's ok!"

Kagome9943: Wow! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in soo long, I've been busy lately though.  
Sakura: Guess what? She found Cherry Blossom lotion! She bought it without hesitation! It was pretty cool! She might take a picture of it. If you want to see the picture, send her a review with your e-mail or e-mail her at 

Sasuke:Also, her best friend LB, made a SasuSaku website, if you want the url, send her a review telling her that or send her an e-mail.

Kagome9943: Yeah, thanks guys, oh and girls. And thanks Sakura for keeping my secret!

Sasuke: What secret?

Sakura: She's only in the seventh grade!

Kagome9943: You're going down Haruno! 


	5. Carnival

Kagome9943: Thanks for the reviews! I love it when you guys tell me how you feel about my story! My mom wants to get me into journalism because you guys actually review this! Thanks a ton!!

In the previous chapter:  
"Wow, I'm hungry, do you have anything to eat around here?" Sakura did not blame him for asking this because he had been here for about a day and not eaten a single thing.

"Yea, sure, come on, we can go eat some lunch."

"Thanks!"

"That's ok!"

Chapter 5 Carnival

It was around 7:00 at night when Sakura started to call her friends to invite them to go with her and Sasuke to the carnival. When she finished it was around 9:00. So all of her friends were going with them and they were taking along their dates.

She decided to make a late dinner. She was making it! Sasuke would sure be in for a treat because Sakura secretly didn't know how to cook, so she usually would order take-out. But not today, she had to at least try this without putting somebodies life at stake.

When she had finished making turkey and mashed potatoes, she put some of it on a plate for Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" she called.

"What?" he yelled without even attempting to come to where Sakura was.

"Come here, please," she yelled, annoyed by the childish attitude Sasuke was putting out toward her.

He ran down two halls and one staircase until he reached the kitchen that Sakura was in.

"What was soo important?" he asked.

"I made you dinner," she said directing him to the spot where she had laid the dinner she prepared.

"Hn, great," he said trying to make it sound like he actually wanted to eat it, but to him it looked undercooked and gross, but he could not make her feel bad.

After he took the first bite, he almost spit it right back out, but he didn't, he put on the most fake smile you could ever imagine because he almost gaged.

"It's ok, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to," she said knowing that Sasuke hated her meal.

"Ok, mabye next time," he said trying to be reassuring.

"Thanks for trying it at least," she said with a frown on her face.

"Anyways, did you find out who is coming with us to the carnival tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru."

"Hn, great."

"I've been thinking, mabye I am ready for a relationship, there's just a huge hole in my heart that needs to be filled.

"Hn, ok, then would you like tommorrow to be called a 'date'?"

"Uh, sure."

He had finally done it!

"Ok, well, it's getting late, I better get to bed."

"Sleep good, and I will see you in the morning."

"Ok, you might want to get to bed soon too, just saying."

"I will, don't worry."

And with that, Sasuke walked up the stairs and back down the two halls until he reached his bedroom once again, and planted himself on his bed and fell fast asleep.

'I wonder how we are all going to get there together.' thought Sakura, 'Is my cooking really that bad? Mabye I should get more lessons on how to cook, then mabye I can cook for my friends!'

Soon after that, she went to her own bedroom and started to talk to Hinata on the phone. She did not like to talk a lot to people in person, but she sure wasn't afraid to talk on the phone.

Kagome9943: I know, this chapter is a bit short, but I really am running out of ideas for my story. I also want to give a special thanks to tiffanylicis, she has supported me all of this time, and I am glad that she reviews all of my chapters! Nobody else does that. It is still appereciaed if you review once and stuff, but she just keeps going! Thank you!

Sakura: Yeah! She is very nice too!

Sasuke: Hn, I guess, she is nice. Thanks tiffanylicis!

Kagome9943: And please, review the chapters to tell me how I am doing! If you do, I promise that I'll make the chapters longer!

Sakura: I think this is your shortest chapter yet!

Kagome9943: I am still not kidding about you telling that secret, dont' expect to be forgiven! 


	6. Carnival Part 2

Kagome9943: I got a whole one review from the last chapter (Of course from tiffanylicis). Please start reviewing the story! It says that like 1,000 something people read the story and 10 people out of all that reviewed this story!

In the previous chapter:  
Soon after that, she went to her own bedroom and started to talk to Hinata on the phone. She did not like to talk a lot to people in person, but she sure wasn't afraid to talk on the phone.

Chapter 6 Carnival-Part 2

It was now an hour before the carnival and Sakura was in her bedroom brushing her hair whenever who else but her friends, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata came in for an early start to get ready for the carnival together.

"Sakura, you're not wearing that, are you?" asked Tenten.

"Uh, I was going to, is there something wrong with what I wear?" she asked giving a curious brow.

"Of course not, it's just that it's not really appropriate for this type of event," said Ino.

"Oh, and why is that?" she asked.

"Well, because, it is a 'date' and you need to be dressed nicer than your daily training clothes!" yelled Hinata surprising everybody that she actually spoke.

"Uh, ok, but, I guess that I don't really know how to dress 'nice'." she told them queitly because of the embarrasment.

"Well, we brought a little something for you!" all of them sad as they formed a big circle and got her new clothes, did her make-up, and fixed her hair.

When they stepped a bit away to get a good look at her they all gasped because she looked soo beautiful. She had light blue eyeshadow with pink glitter around her eyes, she had a shiny lip gloss and her face glowed because she was naturally tan. She had her hair straightened accept for about 4 groups of hair that were spiral curled. Her outfit was a glittery red tube-top with a single pink butterfly near the top left and a normal black-jean skirt that goes halfway to her knees. She also had strappy black sandals that reached her knees.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura," gasped Tenten. Then, they all decided to finish getting ready while Sakura decided that she was going to look in the mirror. She got in front of it and closed her eyes and when she opened her eyes, she nearly cried because she didn't ever imagine herself looking this beautiful. Her lip started to quiver and when her friends saw her, they ran to her and gave her a big hug and to their surprise, she accepted the hug and returned it to them.

Finally, it was time for them to go, and they all walked down the stairs and all of the guys were breathtaken by the appearance of their girlfriends-fiances-or friends that are interested in each other's. Naruto's jaw even dropped, which made Hinata blush even more that she had before. Neji just stared at Tenten and then smiled at her, which she returned. Shikamaru actually stood up to give Ino an arm to escort her to the carnival. Sasuke tried not to embarras himself so he pretty much just gave her a simple smirk, at least until Naruto saw him and kicked the back of his leg to try to get him to smile at her, but he had no luck.

Pretty much everybody, accept the two, had the impression that Sasuke was still a cold-hearted jerk that could not have feelings for anybody but himsefl, that was until they saw Sasuke lightly kiss Sakura on the cheek. All of the girls there thought that that was the sweetest thing he could ever do (Accept Sakura who was now as bright as a tomato). All of the guys got the impression that they were now 'in a realtionship' and with that said they all quickly and secretly made a bet on the two. Naruto and Neji said that they would 'hit it off' (that means offically go out you pervs!). But see, Shikamaru disagreed, they all bet $100 on it.

All of the guys took the hands of their dates and walked out the door and started jumping from tree to tree until they finally reached the carnival. They all paid for their tickets and departed in couples. Naruto and Hinata went to the cotton candy stands. Neji and Tenten went to the 'Shoot the balloon' game stand. Shikamaru and Ino sat down at a picnic table with a drink and some potato chips. Though sasuke and Sakura actually went on a ride, the ferris wheel.

When they got on, the sun started to set across the village of Konoha.

"It looks so beautiful and elegant," commented Sakura.

"What does, you?" asked Sasuke being fully aware of what she really meant, but it was the only 'not geekish' way to tell her (at least that is what he tought).

"You really think so?" asked Sakura.

"If I didn't, why would I tell you that just now?"

"I don't know," she said.

They were slowly leaning closer and closer to each with each word they spoke until they finally kissed, but this time, they both kissed back. As they kissed they reached the top of the ferris wheel and all the lights in the carnival turned on with all of the beauty that they captured. It was the most beautiful moment that Konoha had seen in years.

Kagome9943: I really hope that you guys like this chapter! I thought extra hard and got a little help from my friend, LB.

Sakura: That .. was .. AWESOME!

Sasuke: Hn, I guess it was ok.

Kagome9943: Please review more people! I reply to all of the reviews! It really discouraged me to see that enornous diffrence in reviews and people who read it! I almost stopped wrighting the fanfic! Please don't make me have to make that desicion again:( 


	7. Goodbye fun, hello trouble

Kagome9943: Thanks for the reviews, but please send more of them!

In the previous chapter:  
They were slowly leaning closer and closer to each with each word they spoke until they finally kissed, but this time, they both kissed back. As they kissed they reached the top of the ferris wheel and all the lights in the carnival turned on with all of the beauty that they captured. It was the most beautiful moment that Konoha had seen in years.

Chapter 7 Goodbye fun, hello trouble

As they finally seperated after about 5 minutes, a kunai had gone right past Sakura's head and almost hit the mark.

"What the... ?" asked Sasuke.

"Who threw that?" asked Sakura.

Then Sasuke saw the exact people that he feared to see that moment. His entire fanclub was down there on the main grounds trying to hurt or even kill, the woman that he now loved.

"They're here," said Sasuke pointing down to the large group.

"Oh, crap!" gaped Sakura.

"What do we do?"

"You tell me!"

"Hn, c'mon." with that, he lifted Sakura onto his back and jumped off the ferris wheel and started to run, at least until, the other half of Sasuke's fanclub arrived.

"Going somewhere?" asked the apparently leader of Sasuke's fanclub (you could tell because she was dressed from head to toe in Sasuke merchendise).

"Uh, yeah, actually we were just leaving, and yourselves?" asked Sakura getting off the back of the Uchiha.

Sasuke whispered lightly into Sakura's ear, "I can't hit girls!"

"Well I can!" screamed Sakura getting into a fighting position.

Within about 3 minutes, all of Sasuke's fanclub was on the ground passed out. Sasuke's jaw dropped in awe. He had no idea that she was this powerful. She had perfect chalkra control, and never broke a sweat the whole battle.

"Want to leave or stay here?" asked Sakura. But Sasuke was to shocked to say anything. Sakura quickly closed Sasuke's jaw and asked him again.

"Hn, we can stay until the others want to leave, ok?" he asked finally speaking.

"Ok, so what do you want to do now?"

"We can go to the lake behind this parking-lot and swim or something."

"Uh, ok." and they started to walk toward the lake, they both were aware that they might end up here, so they wore a bathing suit under their outfits. Sakura's was a pink top cut in the shape of a V and went around her neck and pink bikini bottoms that were low and had little purple bows on the sides that met her hips. Sasuke simply had swimming trunks with a flame design going across them. It was starting to get dark so they hurried to get in the water before it became cold.

There was nobody else there but the two. It was quiet as the fireflys started to light up. Sakura and Sasuke started to splash each other and soon enough, Sasuke lifted Sakura, she put her arms around his neck and they, once again kissed. Of course as soon as their lips touched, Naruto ran out to the lake.

"Are you guys ready to leave?"

"Hn, yeah, we'll be right there," said Sasuke as Naruto ran back to tell the others.

"Uh, Sasuke, did you remember to bring a towel or clothes to change into?" asked Sakura.

"Whoops," he said. Sakura giggled.

"Good, me either." When they got out of the water they were both freezing because the sun had gone down. They hugged each other tight to stay warm.

As they started to appear where the others were, they all gasped at what they saw. Naruto and Neji smirked at Shikamaru and he sighed. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino had huge eyes with tears in them thinking that it was adoriable.

The closer they got the more cold they were.

"Do you wanna hurry up and buy a blanket at one of the booths?" asked Sasuke.

"Uh, yeah," laughed Sakura.

"Hn, we'll be right back," Sasuke told them as the two ran to one of the booths and came back laughing hard because the owner of the booth thought that they were poor hobos and gave them the blanket for free.

They were both snuggled into the blanket. They finally went home and when Sasuke and Sakura got to Sakura's house as soon as Sakura walked in, a kunai flew at her and hit her neck.

Kagome9943: Hope you liked the chapter! I am wondering if you guys are to lazy to reply or you just don't like the fanfic. I am getting sad! I got one review from the last chapter! PLEASE review!

Sakura: How many pretties do I have to put before please to make you decide to review?

Sasuke: Please just rewiew to shut them up!

Sakura and Kagome9943: HEY! 


	8. Down to buisness

Kagome9943: Thanks for reviews!

In the previous chapter:  
They were both snuggled into the blanket. They finally went home and when Sasuke and Sakura got to Sakura's house as soon as Sakura walked in, a kunai flew at her and hit her neck.

Chapter 8 Down to buisness

Sakura started to fall, but Sasuke caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. He looked up curiously.

There it was, a standing figure, though he couldn't see it because the maids went home and all the lights were off. Quickly, Sasuke filpped the switch and as soon as he saw the person, his heart seemed to have failure. He had not seen this person in years. Why was he here? But the better question was 'Why did he knock out Sakura?'

"Sasuke, just run, I'll be fine," said Sakura weakly, but she was too weak to even sit up. Sasuke gave her a look of concern to let her know that he was going to be with her to the end.

"Why are you here?" asked Sasuke.

"I should be asking you this," said the person.

"Tell me NOW!" Sasuke demanded.

"Of course, you were always short tempered when it came to me," he said.

"What do you want with her?"

"What everyone wants from her, her perfect chalkra control."

"Hn, well you can't have it!"

"I see, why are you here anyways?"

"Hn, she is my friend!"

"I mean, I thought you were out killing people with Orichamaru?"

"Not anymore!"

"Right, now, why don't you just give the girl to me and nobody will get hurt, ok little brother?"

"I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Fine, if you want to humiliate yourself at the last few moments you will see her."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be the one humiliating yourself, by the end of this battle!"

"We'll just see about that!"

"Bring it on Itachi!"

"Don't worry, it's coming!"

Three kunais were then thrown by Sasuke as he set Sakura down gently. They were easily caught and twirlled between the fingers of Itachi. Then Sasuke did a couple of hand signs and his chidori appeared in his hands. Even Itachi couldn't avoid this! It hit him right in the stomach as he coughed up blood.

"I'll be back, don't worry, you can't defeat me that easily!" said Itachi as he dissappeared.

Sasuke look at Sakura to see her draining blood through her neck. He ran over and took the medical wrap that he had used to complete his outfit, and put it around her neck. Soon after that he realized that, all of the blood was seeping through the wrap.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the hospital.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked a nice nurse with blue hair and green eyes (not from the actual series)

"Hn, can you see the girl??" he asked impatiently.

"Right, set her down right here," she said directing him to a wheely bed. He did as he was told and as soon as she was put down, a team of doctors ran out and took her away.

"She should be fine, if you would like you can wait out here and visitors should be allowed in in about an hour?" she asked.

"Hn, right," he said planting himself on a chair in the lobby of the hospital.

Kagome9943: Like it? I hope so! I worked a lot on this chapter, and yes, Itachi will be back, but I won't tell you when!

Sakura: And before I forget-

Kagome9943: You're not gonna Sasuke's secret now are you?

Sakura: Look, I told you, I AM SORRY! As I was saying, For thouse of you intrested in this story, her friend LB made a whole website that focuses on Sasusaku! It is called xX Cold Hearted Love With A Cherry Blossom Xx. I don't have the url at the moment, but I'm posative that if you search that under google, you will find it under that first result!

Kagome9943: Well, please read and review! 


	9. The damages

Kagome9943: Please read and rewiev!!

In the previous chapter:  
"Right, set her down right here," she said directing him to a wheely bed. He did as he was told and as soon as she was put down, a team of doctors ran out and took her away.

"She should be fine, if you would like you can wait out here and visitors should be allowed in in about an hour?" she asked.

"Hn, right," he said planting himself on a chair in the lobby of the hospital.

Chapter 9 The damages

After about more than 3 hours later, the nurse came back out to him.

"You're here to see Haruno Sakura, right?" she asked with the 'Uh, oh' look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" asked Sasuke standing up.

"Well, um, the damages are worse than we expected."

"Like?"

"Well, It seems the kunai was infected with poison." she said nervously, "And if we don't get it out completely in about ten minutes, well, Miss Haruno might not make it out of this hospital."

"Hn, well, get down there then, don't stand here and talk to me!" he demanded.

"Right. And if anything happens, I'll inform you immediatly!"

"GO!"

The nurse then ran down the hall to observe everything going on in the room.

As Sasuke waited, he thought of all those years when he mistreated Sakura. He was soo cold. And when he returned, she accepted him. Sure, it took a while, but she still did it. He knew that he would never have the coutrage to accept someone bank into his life, who had ignored, and mistreated him, and worst of all, broke his heart.

His thoughts were inturrepted by the nurse running out.

"Sir, Mr. Uchiha, uh, there has been a misfortune." said the nurse.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, we are loosing Sakura."

"What?"

"She is slowly dying.

"Can I go see her?"

"Of course," said the nurse leading him to the room. She left him alone in the room with Sakura.

He could see the line on the machine (Sorry, don't know exactally what it is called) getting thinner and thinner.

"Goodbye, Sakura," was the only thing he could say as he grabbed her hand and kissed her. For some unexplainable reason the machine all of a sudden went completely flat and the beeping was then a constant buzz, but after he seperated from her, she slowly opened her eyes and the line moved again, and the buzz turned to a beep.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"Hn, what?"

"Shouldn't you be at Kakashi's?"

"CRAP!"

"You might want to go now."

"Hn, right, see you later."

Kagome9943: Hope you like it! The new url for LB's page is http://sasuxsaku4eva. . And I also made a new sasusaku website, They are both great sites!

Sasuke: Hn, I guess they're ok. 


	10. Sleepover

Kagome9943: Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to review!

In the previous chapter:  
"Hn, right, see you later." said Sasuke.

Chapter 10 Sleepover

Later that day, all of the previous rookies, decided to have a sleepover at Sakura's.

"Hey, everyone come in and set your stuff somewhere," Sakura told all of the guests coming early to help her set up.

"K, so what do you can we do for you, Sakura?" asked Ino, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, and Naruto.

"Uh, Naruto, sweep the floor, Hinata, fill the chip bowls, Ino, set up the sleeping bags, Neji, move the couch out of the way, Tenten, set up the decorations, and Sasuke, uh, all the jobs are taken, uh, you can, go pick out movies to watch."

"Right," they all said going to their jobs.

Now all she had to do was get ready. She ran upstairs, brushed her hair, pulled it back into a ponytail, and came back down the stairs. To her surprise, the room was already done being prepared and the rest of the guests were just arriving at the door.

"Hey eyeryone!" said Sakura directing them into the sleepover room.

"Anything else?" asked the guests who had previously came to help her set up for the party.

"Nope, you got it all, thanks!" she replied.

"No problem!"

"Well, go have fun!"

"So, is this all the people coming?" asked Sasuke.

"No, the sensei's are coming in about ten minutes" replied Sakura.

"Hn, even Kakashi sensei?"

"Uh, duh!"

"You might want to put him in his own room!"

"Right, good idea!"

"Yeah!"

"Yep!"

"Soo, what do we do now?"

"Sit and wait till something interesting happens on the movies."

"Right."

Things got a bit boring about an hour into the party, so they decided to name some games to play. Twister, life, spin the bottle, truth or dare.

Unfortunatley for what would happen soon, they decided to play truth or dare. (Nothing for perverts!)

Kagome9943: Sorry, I can't add everything in this chapter or it will be to long!

Sakura: She made a website! The url is 

Sasuke: Hn, yeah.

Kagome9943: PLEASE review! 


	11. Truth or dare

Kagome9943: Thanks for reviews!

In the previous chapter:  
Unfortunatley for what would happen soon, they decided to play truth or dare. (Nothing for perverts!)

Chapter 11 Truth or dare

"Ok, I will go first!" said Choji.

"Right," agreed everyone.

"Hmm, Tenten, truth or dare?" he asked shoving a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Uh, dare."

"I dare you to, go and give yourself a terrible updo and keep it until you get home tomorrow."

Tenten, eager to beat the dare, hurridly finished her hair and sat back down as a few people giggled.

"Haha, very funny." she said sending out death glares. "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Hnn, both!" he said trying to sound cool.

"First, truth, is it true that you love Sakura?"

"Hn, I guess if you want to be really nosy, I love Sakura." Sakura tried to keep her cool, but it almost left her.

"Ok, now for dare, I dare you to French kiss Sakura."

"Hnn, only if she's ok with it."

Everybody looked at Sakura with an eager face.

"Uhh, o..k, I guess it's ok." she said slowly.

And with that, they kissed. They were lip-locked. Everybody watched in amazement as they could not believe what they saw, nor could the two believe what they were doing.

After a few moments, they seperated and they both looked like bright tomatos. They looked at each other in unamazement. They were not the only ones, everyone in the room had their jaws practically on the ground.

"Hn, lets watch some tv." suggested Sasuke as everyone slowly moved to the tv, they all looked like zombies because the shock left them unable to move.

As Sasuke and Sakura got ready to go the rest of their gender's group, Sakura gave Sasuke a peck on the cheek.

All Sasuke could think was, her lips tasted really good. And also the fact that he was worried that she was as uncomfortable as he was.

"High five dude!" said Naruto offering a hand to Sasuke.

"Hn, no," he said ignoring the hand and getting ready to watch the movie that he had the strongest suspicion (spelled wrong I know) was a chick flick.

As he predicted, it was a movie called 'The Notebook'. All the girls ended up snuggled to their boys. All but Sakura, anyways. Sasuke could only wish in his mind that she would do the same as the other girls, but she was lying on the couch and almost asleep without a tear in her eye.

"Is it over yet?" she asked almost completely passed out.

"Yeah," awnsered Naruto.

"Ok, let's go to bed now!"

"G'night everyone!" said everyone to everyone else.

Kagome9943: I give the credit from this chapter and the idea of the fangirls and Sakura all to Animelove101. Thanks soo much! Everybody loves your ideas!

Sakura: Yes! They are awesome!

Sasuke: Hn, yeah I guess they're ok.

Kagome9943: PLease read and review my story!

P.S. Special message to LB: For real or for real? 


	12. Good Morning

Kagome9943: I didn't yet check my reviews but I hope you guys liked the last chapter! I am trying to get to have around 30 chapters, but I can't do it if I don't have support/ideas! Please read and review!

In the previous chapter:  
"G'night everyone!" said everyone to everyone else.

Chapter 12 Good Morning

It was now 11:00 and everybody was now getting up. They were all to tired to talk to each other, but without words all the girls (except Sakura) ran upstairs to freshen up.

After a while of quiet, they all went to the kitchen to have a bagel and orange juice. Soon enough, everybody went home, except two, Sasuke and another. While Sakura was standing above the sink, washing the dishes from the sleepover, she thought she could feel a warm breath on her ankle. She ignored it though.

"Well, is there anything else you need me to do for you before I leave?" asked Sasuke.

"No, but you can hang out for a while if you want. You didn't come over just to do work," she explained.

"O-ok," this time it was him that could see a twinlke like as if somebody's eye was beneath the sink. He tried to act normal, and hide suspision.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, whatever you feel like doing."

"Well, we could-" she was cut off by a kunai being jabbed in her back. Her eyes mearly popped out of her eyes. She almost fell, but to her luck, Sasuke caught her.

"Wha?" he asked himself and soon enough, his question was awensered, but it was not who he expected. This person was not Itachi, but a boy around their age, tall, skinny, scary, and unmerciful, and thinks that their purpose in life is to kill. (If you haven't guessed it yet, it is Gaara)

"Heh." he silently did his creepy laugh that sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

"Why are you here?" asked Sasuke while giving an evil eye.

"Well, somebody needed to get her."

"Get her for what?"

"Perfect chalkra control."

"Well, sorry but , not while I'm around!" Sasuke said while grabbing a kunai out of his pouch.

"Oh, what are you going to do that can stop me?"

"Everything I can!"

They then started to fight. When the fight was over, Sasuke lied on the ground knocked out, while Gaara walked away, but he did have a ton of injuries.

Gaara popped Sakura up onto his back as he walked out the door to go back to the village of the sand to meet up with the 'others'.

Hours past and Sakura awoke on the back of a mysterious ninja.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"Shut up, somebody will hear you!"

"Wh-what? Who a-are you?"

"I am a ninja, and I said to shut up before somebody hears you!"

"Why am I on your back?"

Back in Konoha --------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up in a hospital bed because aparently Naruto had forgotten his toothbrush, and he went back to get it and saw Sasuke bleeding on the ground. Naruto was sitting right next to his bed waiting for him to wake up.

"Wow, Sasuke, how did you manage to get yourself this beat-up?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura..." was the only thing that the young Uchiha could say.

"What? She beat you up?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Gaara took her, I tried to stop him, but he fought me and won."

"WHAT?"

"Naruto, I need to go to the village of the sand."

"What? You mean, 'we' need to go to the village of the sand. If you could not win alone against Gaara, then you don't stand a chance against whoever else he has with him. We can gather our friends to go get her back, I'm sure that anybody will be willing to get back the most powerful and beautiful ninja in Konoha."

"Hn, I guess you have a point, and I will do anything to get her back!"

Kagome9943: Like this chapter? I tried to make it a bit longer. I am soo sorry that it took this long to put up a chapter! The thing is, I got this whole idea last night while I was trying to sleep! And, well, the other characters are in a big mees and are not available to speak with you at the moment. Please read and review! Bye! 


	13. The promise

Kagome9943: I am now getting great ideas for this fanfic and you guys are in luck. But I still need encouragement, so please review this after you read it! 

In the previous chapter:  
"Hn, I guess you have a point, and I will do anything to get her back!"

Chapter 13 The promise

In the village of Sand-----------------------------------------------------

"Will you please tell me who you are!?!?" asked Sakura furiously.

"Fine. I am Gaara of the Sand village." said Gaara annoyed.

"Well, I don't belong here and I need to go home now if you would please-" she tried to get off the back of the boy, but he pulled her tighter.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Huh? I don't know who you think you are, but you cannot keep me with you forever!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

She struggled to get off his back without hurting him, but then it was getting old, and she had no choice but to use chalkra. But even her toughest jutsu's were no match for Gaara.

In Konoha----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Naruto burst through the door of Tsundai's office.

"Tsundai! We need to gather our friends and get Sakura Back!" said Naruto.

"Whoa, slow down, now where is Sakura?"

"She is gone, she was captured by Gaara of the Village of Sand." said Sasuke.

"Right, now who would you like to come with you on this mission."

"Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Sasuke, and me." said Naruto.

"Right, I'll contact them immediatly!" she said, "You guys can go gather your belongings and they will all meet you at the East gates in 30 minutes."

"Ok!" said Naruto grabbing Sasuke's wrists to get out quickly.

"I promise, Sakura, I will get you back even if it means risking my own life!" Sasuke said to himself.

"Wow, Sasuke, let's try not to think about that kinda stuff." said Naruto, whom was aparently dissapointed by what Sasuke had just said.

"But if it does-."

"Well, I'm gonna go home to get my stuff, see ya in a few minutes!"

"Hn..."

As he walked home, he started having a flashback of the first time he had seen her in four years:

Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the Hokage's office.

"Come in," said the Hokage in a curious tone.

There in front of them stood a boy they all knew with light black hair and marvelous eyes. Sakura could feel her heart skip a beat. Though nobody could see it Sakura was mixed with feeling hate, anger, and all at the same time, she wanted to run up and hug the figure.

The person looked at Sakura not knowing who it was at first, then he just figured it out, it was his old teammate, Haruno Sakura. She was now a beautiful, curvy, yet emotionless person who somehow just stole his heart.

"Is that you Sasuke?" asked Naruto breaking a long silence.

"Uh, yea," said the young Uchiha.

"Well everybody, I guess that the mission is now canceled, Sakura stay here and Sasuke stay here, we will be questioning Sasuke," she announced. Everybody left the room leaving Tsundai, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"So you finally returned to Konoha?" asked Tsundai.

"Uh, yea," said the Uchiha prodogy.

"Tsundai, may I please leave the room?" asked Sakura looking as if she might punch Sasuke, puke, and cry all at the same time. She definatly had mixed emotions.

"Yes, for now could you please allow Mr. Uchiha to stay at your house while we investigate his home?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Uh, I guess," she said trying to avoid the fact that Sasuke could not help but stare at her, which was making her very uncomfortable.

SLAP! She finally let it out by slapping Sasuke across the face.

"Oh my gosh! I am soo sorry! That just slipped out!" Sakura said with a sorrowful look on her face which surprised Tsundai that she was showing any emotion at all, let alone apologizing for her actions.

"Really, it's ok, I guess I kinda deserved that," he said trying to laugh.

"Ok well it's getting late, you two should head to bed, we'll finish your questioning tommorrow, Mr. Uchiha," said Tsundai directing them out of the office but she quietly told Sakura as she walked out the door ,"If he is any trouble, call me right away," and with that they left.

Sasuke, though not supposed to hear what she had just said now felt like a prisoner more than an old friend to the village.

"Th-this way," she said trying not to cry about the fact that the person who she loved all of this time and finally gave up on after he broke her heart, was standing right next to her about to stay the night at her house.

Sasuke and Sakura approached a huge home that is the color pink.

"Here we are," she told him unlocking the doors. He could not believe it, she was the perfect person. He finally realized what a feeling that he had been feeling since he saw Sakura in the office was, he loves Sakura.

End Flashback.

Kagome9943: Hope you guys like this chapter. I am starting to get reviews from new people! Yay! Please read and review! I love you all, and I love you even more if you review! It makes me happy to get reviews!


	14. The retrival

Kagome9943: Well, I just started this right after the last chapter, so I didn't get to check the reviews yet, but if there are any, thanks!

In the previous chapter:  
"I promise, Sakura, I will get you back even if it means risking my own life!" Sasuke said to himself.

"Wow, Sasuke, let's try not to think about that kinda stuff." said Naruto, whom was aparently dissapointed by what Sasuke had just said.

"But if it does-."

"Well, I'm gonna go home to get my stuff, see ya in a few minutes!"

"Hn..."

As he walked home, he started having a flashback of the first time he had seen her in four years.

Chapter 14 The retrival part. 1

In the forest on the way to the village of sand----------------------------

"Just give it up, you're not getting away anytime soon!" said Gaara annoyed by Sakura.

"I will nev-" she was cut off when she could feel herself get weak. Why? She has never physically gotten weaker this quick. Now, she could feel herself fall onto Gaara's back.

"Big shocker, I thought it would take her at least 7 hours to pass out. I guess I was wrong!"

Sakura started to dream. It was about Gaara. Why would she dream about Gaara? This could not be her dream. In the dream, Gaara was her master, he pretty much controlled her. she slowly left all memory of Sasuke and the rest of Konoha.

In the east gates of Konoha-------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS HEEE???" screamed Naruto in a panic. As usual the one late person was his old sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

"He'll be here soon, don't cry!" said Shikamaru.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to read the good part before I left." said Kakashi holding up his book (Icha Icha paradise).

Naruto was then held back from strangling Kakashi by Sasuke.

"Naruto, we can get there quicker if we just ignore it and leave, before Takkun can't pick up their scent anymore.

And with that, they left Konoha, not knowing what lies ahead for them.

In the forest where Gaara and Sakura are---------------------------------

"I'd better do this quick!" yelled Gaara.

He layed Sakura down on the ground and started to unbutton her jacket, to do what he was told to do.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura please forgive me." he said.

He quietly did a jutsu. Sakura's chest and stomach started to glow. She stopped breathing, but only for a second. After that, she started to wake.

"Hello, master." she said seriously.

"Hmm." he said quietly, "Come on Sakura."

"Right, master."

Kagome9943: Sorry, this chapter is really short, I know! I tried to put more stuff in it, but it did not go along with the rest of the chapter. If you have any ideas for this fanfiction, please tell me. Only one person has been helping me this whole time. Anyways, please read and review, I will probably have another chapter up by tonight because my school is closed due to snow. Yay! Please read and review! 


	15. The retrival part 2

Kagome9943: Oh my gosh! I am soo sorry that it is taking this long to update! I am getting low on confidence because less and less people are reviewing this fanfic. :( I need more reviews to continue this. They are totally the only reason I continue to write. So, please, when you finish reading this, please review!

In the previous chapter:  
"Right, master."

Chapter 15 The retrival part 2

In the woods where the Konoha ninjas are---------------------------

"C'mon Saskue, we need to take a break!" said Choji. Aparantley Sasuke had been pushing them all to keep going.

"Fine, we'll rest here and be back up at 5:00 tommorrow morning!" he said strictlly.

In the woods with Gaara and Sakura-----------------------------------

"I hear something, master." said Sakura listening to her surroundings.

"Right, I hear it too." said Gaara.

"I'll go check it out." she said.

"I'm coming too."

They snuck over to where they heard the noise. They saw the whole group of ninjas from Konoha.

"Who are they?" asked Sakura quietly.

"Our enemies."

"Oh, they look somewhat familar."

"You've never met them."

"Right."

"What was that?" asked Sasuke almost glad of the sudden noise because of his boredom.

"Everybody, be on your guard!" screamed Kakashi while spotting a glimpse of pink and red.

'No! It's not her, I know that that is not her! She should already be in the sand village. If that were her, she would be screaming and stabbing Gaara in the back (Literally).'

Unfortunatley for Sasuke, it was in fact the person he feared the most.

"On my que." said Gaara to Sakura quietly.

"Right." she replied.

"Almost, right ... about ... NOW!"

And with that Gaara and Sakura ran out and Sakura brudely jabbed a kunai right into the center of Choji's back.

Gaara was having a picnic, he threw two shericans and they hit Ino and Tenten in the stomach leaving them temporarily knocked out on the ground.

Sakura then went up to Neji and started to use her kunai to defend herself and to fight the young Hyuuga.

"This is low, even for you, Gaara!" Negi screamed while Gaara was fighting off Lee.

"Thank you!" he yelled back.

Meanwhile, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi stayed hidden as a last line of defense.

The only sound going through the area was metal hitting metal as Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto watched their friends be beaten down to the ground.

Sakura finally got to Neji by punching him hard in the stomach with as much chalkra she could, causing Neji to cough up blood and fall to the ground.

Gaara was using Lee's weakness against him, as he screamed "Sand coffin!" and all the forest could hear the scream of Rock Lee.

Gaara then moved to Gai as Sakura moved to Hinata.

Hinata had a few tricks to use, but unfortunatly, did not get to use them speaking that Sakura had just tripped her and jabbed three kunai's into her side.

Gai, on the other hand, had a very 'cool' move up his sleeve. As the sand on Gaara's back moved closer and closer to him, Gai did a back flip and tried to make it to behind Gaara, yet unfortunatly, was caught while he was in the air, and was shoved straight to the ground.

The only two (that they knew were there) that were left were Shikamaru, and Shino.

Sakura decided to take on Shikamaru, as Gaara was left to Shino.

Sakura knew that this would be a challenge, but life was full of challenges. She first tried touse a ball full of chalkra ( not a chidori ) but Shikamaru dodged it sending it right to the tree where Kakashi, Naruto, and of course, Sasuke were hiding.

They stood there waiting for their chance to fight.

Sakura threw a kunai while Shikamaru was turned aroud looking at the three hiding in the tree. It hit him dead in the chest.

Gaara easily hit Shino in the back with a kunai. Then Kakashi ran toward Gaara. As the two started to fight, Naruto ran to Sakura with a kunai ready.

Right as Naruto ran was running to Sakura, she used a secret tecnique (spelled wrong I kno) and hit Naruto in the leg, inableing him to move any further.

As Kakashi and Gaara fought, Gaara used his sand to practically flatten Kakashi.

"You fight the spare, I'll go check for anymore hidden ones." Gaara told Sakura.

"Right master." she replied.

'Master?!?! What the heck!' thought Sasuke as Sakura aproached him slowly.

"Why do I know you and the rest of these people?" she asked.

"Well, you tell me." he said.

"I would if I-" she was cut off by the uplifting kiss of the young Uchiha. Suddenly, all of her memories returned and all she could do was cry while being kissed.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Remember me?"

"And love you!"

Sasuke then put his hands on the back of her neck as he enjoyed the kiss.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"I'm so sorry." said Sakura slightly departing from the kiss and then returning.

Kagome9943: I hope you liked this chapter. I worked really hard on it! THE STORY IS NOT OVER!!! I still have quite a few more chapters to go! And who you've been waiting to hear from:

Sakura: Finally! I get to speak to the people! Hi! Missed you all!

Sasuke: Hn, I guess I missed you.

Kagome9943: And a few final messages, first, this is the last oppurtunity for you to get the url for the websites that me and LB made! Send a review with your e-mail telling me that you want the url's. And speaking of reviews leads me to my last announcement, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	16. When everything goes right

Kagome9943: I didn't get much reviews. I am thinking about cutting the fanfic short and leaving out all of my ideas because if nobody reads this fanfic, then why am I struggling so hard to do this?

In the previous chapter:  
"I'm so sorry." said Sakura slightly departing from the kiss and then returning.

Chapter 16 When everything goes right

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" asked Gaara now seeing the two.

"If you come any closer to her, I will make sure that you regret it! I'm not going to lose her again!" yelled Sasuke.

"Oh, don't make me sick! I'm going to get her, and I'll do it right now too!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

And with that, Gaara threw a kunai, and it hit Sasuke dead in the chest. His eyes widened with pain, then he turned right into a log. Before Gaara could even say 'wait' Sasuke had popped up behind him and jabbed a kunai in the back of his head (which had now killed him).

"Sasuke!" screamed Sakura.

"It's alright, we need to get help for everyone, I'll go get help, you wait here with them and do your best with your own healing skills." he said running off.

Sakura walked over to everybody individually and healed them. Aparently, Sasuke was not fully aware of what she was capable of.

About two hours passed and Sasuke returned with five other medic-nins. They were all dissapointed that they had come all this way for absolutley nothing.

"I guess I'm late." said Sasuke.

"You think? Well, we better head home, I'm feeling a little homesick." she replied.

"Alright." he said directing everybody else to move out. Sasuke and Sakura took their places behind the group making sure that none of them would fall or get hurt on their way back.

On their way, Sasuke and Sakura decided to have a talk.

"Hey Sakura." said Sasuke quietly so that nobody else would hear them.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Why did you do all this?"

"I don't know, but if you can trust me, I don't really remember doing it."

"I trust you with all of my heart."

"Good."

"Do you feel ok?"

"Not really, I feel very weak." she said starting to fall with dizziness. Sasuke caught her and carried her bridal style the rest of the way to Konoha.

"I guess that is true." he said to himself.

Kagome9943: This took a really really long time I know, but I had real thoughts of discontinuing the fanfic because I do not get enough reviews. I am very sad. I was about 99 decided to stop.

Sasuke: Hn, sucks for you.

Kagome9943: Wow! You're really supportive Sasuke! Please read and review! I am really about to stop wrighting this! 


	17. Starting over special edition chapter

Kagome9943: I am starting to get reviews again. Thanks! Sorry if this takes me a while to update, but I just got home from Columbus, and there was no computer in the hotel. I will TRY to make this a long chapter, but I just want to get it updated tonight, so it might depending on how fast I think of stuff.

In the previous chapter:  
"Do you feel ok?" asked the Uchiha prodigy.

"Not really, I feel very weak." she said starting to fall with dizziness. Sasuke caught her and carried her bridal style the rest of the way to Konoha.

"I guess that is true." he said to himself.

Chapter 17 Starting over

About an hour later, they arrived back in Konoha. Sasuke had an acomplished feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was glad that Sakura was safe from Gaara, but he couldn't help but notice that it was not Gaara that took Sakura, but the demon of him.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura just waking up and being surprised to be being held and moving by the one person that she loved and not even knowing it until now.

"Home," Sasuke replied, " But mabye we should stop at the hospital."

"Why would we do that?"

"Because I think you used to much chalkra in one day, and if this gets any worse, well I don't want to lose you again!" He talked with pain in his voice. He knew that every time he got close to someone, they either died or betrayed him. No, he would not let it happen this time, he would do anything to keep Sakura alive, even if it meant giving up his own life.

"Sasuke, I'm fine, let me down and I'll show you," He didn't let go, "Sasuke please!" He finally gave in and put her down knowing that he would regret it. She walked like she was in pain but doing a very good imitation to being in perfect health.

"Sakura, please, it only takes a minute, I promise I won't leave you!"

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Please, we need to take this slower, the more I get to know you, the more I get to know you, the more I fear you leaving again, if we can take this slower, then I will know that you are here to stay. But I first need your trust, and trust me when I tell you that I am fine, all I need is rest and I will be fine!"

"Okay, can you make it to your house? I think that you deserve the time taken in this so, I think it would be better if I stay at Kakashi's for a while."

"You're having them too?" She asked understanding the full reason for this.

"Yeah. And that walk home, carrying you the whole way, not that easy with it."

"Sorry. And I can walk myself home, thanks though. I will have Naruto bring your stuff to Kakashi's place, k?"

"Right, if you have any problems, call me at Kakashi's and I'll be right there!"

"Thanks a lot Sasuke," usually when somebody says 'thanks a lot' it means a form of sarcasm, but the way she just said it was the rare serious form of the word.

And with that, they walked home their seprate ways. She could not help but chuckle at Sasuke little problem that she knew he had since he was 12.

She opened the door to her house and went to her room and laid down. She then had flashback of when she was about 12

---Flashback---

"Get up Sasuke!" screamed Sakura trying to get the Uchiha up. She couldn't. She splashed cold water on him. Still nothing. She jumped on his bed and he got up faster than you can say 'I'. He pulled his head to his knees on the ground.

"Sakura, don't do that!"he yelled.

"Why?"

"Because.. You'll find out when you're older."

"I'm the same age as you!!!"

"But you don't need to know!"

"Uggh! You never tell me anything!" she wined.

"That's because you don't need to know!" he started to feel it. As she got closer to him to 'fake' punch him he backed away with a confused face. He knew what she was about to do, but he felt weird now.

"Sakura, stop!"

"Why?"

"Stop asking that!!!"

"Well, I have a right to know why you are flipping out because I'm gonna punch, when you never do!"

"I'm just, I-I'm sick!" he said fake coughing, "It's contageous, stay away! I don't want anybody else sick like this! It's bad!"

"Oh-well! I don't care if it is deadly, you're gonna get punched!" she said.

"Hnnn..." he said running around the room away from her.

---End Flashback---

Sakura laughed at this.

Halfway around Konoha, Sasuke had the same flashback inside of his head. He tried not laugh, but it came out anyways. He always chuckled when he thought of it. He wondered if Sakura remembered it. He hoped not.

Kagome9943: Hehe! I hope you found humor in this chapter if you understand any of it. I dedicate this chapter to all the people who review it! And especially to my Best Friend TotalSasukeLB666 a.k.a. LB! Without them, this chapter would not be as funny.

Sasuke: I think we all needed a break from the drama anyways! I think Sakura over here was balling her eyes out!

Sakura: Sniffles Was not!!

Kagome9943: Again, sorry I am taking long to update, but I am very busy lately, but I just quit one of the main problems, so hopefully that means that I will be able to update more! Please review!! 


	18. Moments of peace

Kagome9943: Just finished the last chapter so I don't know who will review.. I hope I get some of them. I'm in a really bad mood right now because some guy/stalker keeps calling me and I tell him not to call me and he says okay I will!! I can't take it!!

In the previous chapter:  
She opened the door to her house and went to her room and laid down. She then had flashback of when she was about 12

---Flashback---

"Get up Sasuke!" screamed Sakura trying to get the Uchiha up. She couldn't. She splashed cold water on him. Still nothing. She jumped on his bed and he got up faster than you can say 'I'. He pulled his head to his knees on the ground.

"Sakura, don't do that!"he yelled.

"Why?"

"Because.. You'll find out when you're older."

"I'm the same age as you!!!"

"But you don't need to know!"

"Uggh! You never tell me anything!" she wined.

"That's because you don't need to know!" he started to feel it. As she got closer to him to 'fake' punch him he backed away with a confused face. He knew what she was about to do, but he felt weird now.

"Sakura, stop!"

"Why?"

"Stop asking that!!!"

"Well, I have a right to know why you are flipping out because I'm gonna punch, when you never do!"

"I'm just, I-I'm sick!" he said fake coughing, "It's contageous, stay away! I don't want anybody else sick like this! It's bad!"

"Oh-well! I don't care if it is deadly, you're gonna get punched!" she said.

"Hnnn..." he said running around the room away from her.

---End Flashback---

Sakura laughed at this.

Halfway around Konoha, Sasuke had the same flashback inside of his head. He tried not laugh, but it came out anyways. He always chuckled when he thought of it. He wondered if Sakura remembered it. He hoped not.

Chapter 18 Moments of peace

It was the next morning. For the first time in a long time, Konoha was at peace. Everybody knew that it would not last long, but they had to try to enjoy it while they could.

Sasuke thought long and hard about what he could do to get to know the 'new' Sakura today so that they could get to know each other more.

He thought, 'Mabye she would want to go to the movies. No, not on this nice day. Mabye a walk near the lake. Yes! That is perfect! She'd love it! I hope.'

He picked up the phone in Kakashi's house and dialed her phone number. He heard it ring.

"Hello?" asked a sleepy sounding ninja.

"Hey." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you do know what time it is right?"

He looked at the clock. It said 5:30 A.M. "Oh, sorry, I thought it was later."

"I'll call you in a little bit, ok?"

"Alright." He felt really embarrased. How could he not know that it was that early? He went back to sleep. He drifted off in his own world. He was dreaming.

"Finally!" said Itachi standing over the dead body of his little brother.

"Now what?" asked Deidra (spelled wrong).

"We leave, and kill the rest of Konoha."

"Great, where to start?"

"Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura." Sasuke yelled in anger and woke himself up from the terrible nightmare.

He looked at the clock. It was 10:00. As soon as he looked at the phone, the telephone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"What did you want earlier?" asked a voice he knew to belong to Sakura Haruno.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the beach?"

"Um, at what time?"

"Noon."

"Alright."

"I'll pick you up."

"With what?"

"I didn't tell you? I got a dirtbike."

"Ok, as long as I don't scream when we move fast."

"It's ok, you can hold tight." This made her giggle nervously.

"Alright, see you then?"

"See you then."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

They hung up and both immediatly went to pick out their outfits.  
Sakura knew that she would regret it, but she had to call a friend to help her decide what to wear. Which one though? Tenten!

She picked up the phone and dialed. It rang.

"Hello?" asked Tenten.

"Hey, Tenten, do you want to come over and help me pick out an outfit to go to the beach with Sasuke in?" she saked quickly to get it over with. Tenten gasped. She could not believe Sakura was asking her this.

"Uh, sure."

"Alright, thanks."

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Sasuke sat on Kakashi's couch. He picked out a black hoodie with black baggy jeans. He thought. He could not wear a hoodie to the beach! He grabbed a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. He, unlike Sakura, was ready. He checked his hair in the mirror, and as soon as he reached the mirror, Kakashi walked in.

"Ohh, looks like loverboy has a date!" he said teasingly.

"Loverboy?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, loverboy, LB!!"

"LB?"

"Yep, I'll call you that from now on, LB!!"

"You're a freak!" 

"I know, a freak, and proud of it!" And with that, Kakashi walked out of the room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked in the mirror. 'Perfect' he thought.

Sakura ran downstairs to the door which was being knocked on. Before she opened it she screamed loud, "DON'T I HAVE MAIDS TO DO THIS?!?!"

She awnsered the door.

"Ready?" asked Tenten.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sakura replied.

They ran upstairs and Tenten rummaged through Sakura's clothes and searched for a cute outfit.

"Got it!" she said pullingout a long bright blanket looking skirt that tied on the waist and a red tube-top shirt.

"Umm.. Are you sure?"

"Of course Sakura! You need to show some skin every once in a while!"

"If you say so." she changed and came out. Tenten gasped.

"Perfect, now I have to go, I have plans, good luck on your date!"

"It's not a-" She was cut off, Tenten had already walked out the door.

Sakura looked at the clock. It said 11:55. Sasuke would pretty much be there any minute. She slipped on her green flip-flops. As soon as she did so, a knocking sound came from the door. The maid awnsered it.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, Sakura wi be right down." she said paging Sakura telling her to come.

She walked slowly down the steps. She could see that Sasuke looked way diffrent in these kind of clothes than he did when wore his uniform. He looked more attractive now.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" she replied.

"Let's go then."

They walked out the door as Sakura remembered that they were taking a dirtbike to the beach. Uh-oh. How would she pull off wearing a skirt that could fly off from wind or be seen right up from the wind? Sasuke why she was hesitating to get on the back.

"Sakura?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah?" she asked.

"You can sit in the front, I can see over you enough to steer."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem."

And with that, they rode off.

Kagome9943: Please, don't ask about the last chapter anymore. It is obvious if you use a teenage mind. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry about flipping out earlier! I was in a really bad mood, then I listened to some Kill Hannah and I felt better! You can check them out if you want to! Here is the Url to their website, the song playing on it is called 'Lips Like Morphine' .

Sasuke: Hn, nice job, Sakura! You should have known better than to call Tenten!

Sakura: Shut up!

Kagome9943: I just want you all to know this funny thing.. I always struggle to type this because I usually type with really bad chat language. I might have replied to some of your reviews typing badly! Sorry If I do that. Here is how I usually type.. "hey whats nmhjc . lmao im bored u ?" Hehe. Well, please review, and if you want to see morwe of my terrible chat language, tell me to reply to your review in chat language! Bye! 


	19. Fun in the sun

Kagome9943: I just posted the last chapter hours ago and already I have two reviews! Wow! One of them is from somebody juststarting to read this and the other has reviewed one other chapter too! You know who you are, and I want to say thanks!

In the previous chapter:  
And with that, they rode off.

Chapter 19 Fun in the sun

As they rode, Sakura could feel Sasuke shaking nervously. He cared for her safety, and did not want to wreck. He knew that putting her in the front risked more than the back, but he would not tell her that, because he feared that she would not want to go with her. He watched carefully around him and the person he loved. He made a sharp turn towards the boardwalk, and parked his dirtbike, got off, and offered Sakura a hand to help her get off.

"Thanks!" she said grabbing his hand and getting off the dirtbike. 

"No problem." he replied. She almost tripped on her skirt, but was, of course, caught by Sasuke before she could hit the floor.

They walked closer to the boardwalk, to then make their way to the beach. Sakura was pulled to a hault by Sasuke stopping to buy them drinks.

"What do you want to drink?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Nothing, thanks, I'm not thirsty." she replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then, lets go to the beach. They walked over to a seperated part of the beach, where they couldn't see anyone or anything but the water and feel the sand between their toes. They threw off their stuff, and ran into the water.

It was very cold. They stayed close because the closer they were, the more their body heat kept each other warm.

"This is freezing!" screamed Sakura.

"I know!" yelled Sasuke back while laughing.

This was the first time she thought, it felt like, that he had laughed. His laugh was strong, but not to loud. It was soft, but not to quiet. It was the perfect laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"You should see your face right about now!"

"Shut up!"

"Haha!"

"Ahh!" she was finally completely in the water.

"Come on!"

"Where?"

"Over here!" he directed her to a big rock. She ran over and he lifted her onto the rock.

"It's freezing!" she said shaking.

"I'll take you back down." he reached out his arms for her to come down. He could not help but notice that she was extremely light. She was about as light as a feather. He did not know it was physically possible for a 16-year-old to weigh it.

"Wow! I didn't think the water would be this cold in the middle of summer!"

"Seasons bring suprises." he said while watching a cherry blossom tree shake from wind. It reminded him of Sakura. With its natural beauty and deligatness.

"Wanna go on the boardwalk?" she asked.

"Sure, let's go!" he said racing to the sand to put his stuff back on. They raced to the boardwalk, and Sakura won. "Beginners luck!"

"You wish! This is not my beginning!"

They both chuckled. They could see two figures in the distance. As they got closer, they saw that is was Naruto and Hinata. Hinata looked like a bubble. She was readying for a child.

"Hey guys!" Sakura yelled.

"Hi!" screamed Naruto back.

"What's up?"

"Just getting some lunch, you?"

"Just hanging out."

They were now standing next to each other.

"Thats cool, well, we gotta go home and I gotta start painting the new room."

"Alright, well, see ya! Good luck! If you need any help, call me!"

She could still tell that Naruto was on his toes about Sasuke. He did not fully trust him. It would hurt him to see his old best friend hurt the girl that he had known all his life.

"Bye!" said Hinata walking away with Naruto.

"Isn't that early for them?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, it is!" she said.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Hn..."

"Look Sasuke, when I said to take it slow..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't know! I think it was just the fact that I could barely see the lines on the road."

"Oh, then what do you want me to do?"

"Be yourself and do what you think is right."

"I think I might be able to do that." Sakura laughed. Sasuke leaned in and kissed her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Kagome9943: These chapters are getting harder and harder to write since I can't use chat language! It's really hard! Lol!

Sasuke: You just did!

Sakura: Yeah, he's right!

Kagome9943: And this concludes the 19th chapter of Cherry Blossom! Please review!! 


	20. One More Time

Kagome9943: I'm sorry, I haven't been updating lately! I fell off my skateboard while going down a steep hill and skinned both knees and my right elbow, then the next day, I was walking out of the store and fell right on my left knee where I had previously fell! Curse my clutsiness!!

In the prevoius chapter:  
"Look Sasuke, when I said to take it slow..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't know! I think it was just the fact that I could barely see the lines on the road."

"Oh, then what do you want me to do?"

"Be yourself and do what you think is right."

"I think I might be able to do that." Sakura laughed. Sasuke leaned in and kissed her.

Chapter 20 One more time

They found a movie theater nearby, and decided to go to watch a movie. They were going to see "The Outsiders" , which of course, Sakura cried when Ponyboy and Johnny went into the fire, and Dally went in after them. Also when Johnny died in the hospital. And lest we forget, when Dally got killed by the 'fuzz'. Each time she cried, it seemed unreal to Sasuke that Sakura would be crying. She was tough, and the even the most sensative Sakura he's seen yet was not close to this sensative. Something was up, and he was going to find out!

As they walked out the door, Sasuke said that he had a headache, and quickly rode them home so that he would not 'pass out'. Of course he was faking it and right after he dropped Sakura off at home, he rode to his old friends home, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata.

He knocked on the door and Naruto rode the stairs railing down the steps and answered the door.

"Sup?" he asked.

"I need you to tell me something!" he said.

"What?"

"Whats up with Sakura? She was just crying over a movie!"

"Oh, well, um, if she didn't tell you, mabye she didn't want you to know!"

"Tell me! I deserve to know!"

"Well, um, you kno what Hinata is going through?"

"Pregnancy?"

"Yeah! Well, Sakura can now compare!"

"WHAT????"

"Hey, it's not my fault bub! It's yours!! It is your fault, right?"

"Well, um, yeah!"

"Then, well, act like I necer told you! She'll kill me single handedly!!"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Now, you might wanna go because we're painting!"

"Okay, bye."

Sasuke walked home with his head down thinking of all the trouble he had just caused. What would he.. no, what would they do? It was against his beliefs to have a child before marrige, and he is not even supposed to know about the whole thing in the first place!

The only thing going through his mind was now was,'Off to the jewelry store!!'

Kagome9943: Sorry, had to shorten this chapter because my knees and elbow are bleeding! And to top it off, I now have a cough/cold! I'm gonna laugh when I die!! I might have to go to the hospital because we called my doctor and he says they might want to see me!! Uh-oh! Please send me support in your reviews! It would be appriciated!

Sasuke: Wow, I can't believe you're still wrighting!

Sakura: Just shut up, will ya?!?!

Sasuke: Yep, Naruto was right!!

Sakura: STOP!!!

Kagome9943: Please send me get well soon reviews!! Lol! 


	21. Chapter 21

Kagome9943: It's coming! I'm tired, it's 6:06 A.M.

In the previous chapter:  
Sasuke walked home with his head down thinking of all the trouble he had just caused. What would he.. no, what would they do? It was against his beliefs to have a child before marrige, and he is not even supposed to know about the whole thing in the first place!

The only thing going through his mind was now was,'Off to the jewelry store!!'

Chapter 21

He walked into the jewelry store with high hopes to find the perfect engagment ring, and left with a cheap ring that was sold to him because the store manager knew he would not know it was a 25 cent machine ring. He paid $2,000 for it!

He started to walk out the door realizing paint chipping off the side. He ran back in and made them give him a diamond ring.

He walked out yet again, but this time he was turely holding a diamond ring and his destination was.. Sakura's house. He checked his hair and outfit before walking up to her steps. He rang the doorbell and kneeled before anybody could open the door. To his displeasure, the maid answered the door, she told him that Sakura was taking a shower and that he would have to wait in the living room. Even though he didn't want to, he went in and sat on the couch.

He could hear the maid talking to her as she got dressed. She was giving hints! Sasukes temper grew, but then he realeased it knowing what might happen if he shared it with Sakura. She started to walk down the stairs, as she did, he did not want to kneel again, he was going to stand.

"Hi Sasuke. May I help you?" she asked.

"Can you come here a minute?" he asked.

"Umm, sure."

"I heard about you."

"Who told you?"

"Naruto."

"Of course!"

"Look, I'm really sorry!"

"Don't be."

"You're only 16, you can't do this alone!"

"Oh yaeh? Who's going to willingly help me?"

"Me." And with that, he pulled out a ring and grabbed Sakura's hand slipping a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. "Sakura, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" Sasuke picked up his new fiance and kissed her neck slightly.

--- And they lived happily ever after XD

Kagome9943: Thanks sooo much to those of you who reviewed, but I want to put up an epilogue, specially for those people!! I love you! Watch for another fanfic I will be making soon! Diffrent plots, conflicts, and added characters!! Same SasuxSaku base!!

Sasuke: NOOO!!! Don't leave me with her!!

Sakura: You hate me, don't you cries?

Kagome9943: And good luck to Sasuke!!! 


	22. Epilogue

Kagome9943: Here is what happened to the characters later in life!!

Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha: After Itachi returned to Konoha and apologized for all the chaos he ever caused, they all live in the old Uchiha manor, grew into very powerful ninja, got married, and they are still together today!! 3

Tatum Uchiha: Like her parents, she is very powerful, and is currently in a relationship with Josh Uzumaki.

Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki: Move to a beautiful countryside cottage on the beach shores of Konoha.

Josh Uzumaki: Lives a happy life with his parents and his beautiful girlfriend. He plans to propose to her - tonight.

Tenten and Neji Hyuuga: Live close to Naruto and Hinata and spend their time trying to become better people to charity, and adopt children often.

Ino and Shikamaru Naru: Live in an old mansion and donate their time to becoming sensei's.

------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all love this!!!!!! 


End file.
